


Aubade for a killer

by Astarterino



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Classical Music, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Partners in Crime, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarterino/pseuds/Astarterino
Summary: Will Graham meets harpsichord player Hannibal Lecter. What will he do when Hannibal finds out his secret?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I had posted this work before but it kinda was terrible so I rewrote and added more chapters thanks enjoy!

Will zipped up his coat as he stepped outside, the cold air hitting him as soon as he had opened the door. Another day of work has gone by. 

Will worked as a special agent for the FBI, consulting on gruesome and hard cases. With the help of his talent, which is being able to understand criminals, he solves even the hardest cases. 

Will shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked along the sidewalk the wind picked up, his eyes brimming with tears. 

He stopped for a second to clear his now blurred vision. As he was doing so, a light across the street grabbed his attention. 

Will looked over to see an opera house that had just opened its doors for the evening. 

Usually, Will would’ve gone straight home without a thought, but another night of being alone with his thoughts was too much today. 

He hesitated for a moment before crossing the street. To his surprise, the event being held was free, so he gave a nod to the usher at the door as he walked in, relaxing as a wave of heat hit him from the vents above him. 

He pushed his way through a crowd of people, who were way too overdressed for a free event, before spotting a seat near the middle of one of the many aisles. 

He sat down, taking in the view before him. After a few minutes, a man walked on stage, microphone in hand.

“Welcome to the Baltimore Opera house, thank you to all of you who are here tonight, we will make it worth your time. Please welcome one of Baltimore’s finest orchestras, the Baltimore Orchestral Group!”

Will, along with the rest of the crowd, gave a round of applause as the group got on stage.

“Thank you for having us! Tonight we’ll be performing the of the most well-known classical music pieces, starting with Hungarian dance No. 5 in G minor.” 

Said the conductor. 

The stage lights dimmed as the orchestra prepared themselves before the conductor gave them the single to start. The first note sliced through the silence, making the who didn’t know the piece, jump. 

Will sat back in his seat, tapping his fingers along to the music. It wasn’t his favorite, but after the horrors that is his job, music of any kind was good enough for him. 

He stopped tapping when the piece was done, clapping along with the crowd. 

The conductor turned around and bowed.

“Thank you. Next, we will perform adagio for strings.” 

After a few more pieces, they had finished, the conductor, along with the orchestra, bowing to the crowd. They filed off stage one by one, then the event holder walked on again.

“Our last performer for tonight is a harpsichord player from Baltimore, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

The crowd clapped as the man walked on stage, a man pushing the harpsichord in front of him, along with a seat.

“Good evening. Tonight, I’m presenting a few of my original pieces, I hope you enjoy.” 

Said, Hannibal. 

Will, who hadn’t been too involved in the event, looked up upon hearing the Dr’s voice. It was a strange accent, one that he hasn’t heard before. After hearing that he would be playing his own music, he became more interested almost immediately. 

Dr. Lecter sat down at his chair, closing his eyes before beginning. It was emotional, came straight from the heart, and you could see it in the way he performed, Will had noted. 

Will closed his eyes as well to take in the music completely, letting the notes wash over him. He opened his eyes, almost in annoyance, when he heard the music stop.

He looked up to the stage, seeing Hannibal taking a bow as cheers filled the air. 

He cursed to himself, realizing that closing his eyes made him seem uninterested. Will, for some undetermined reason, couldn’t let that happen. 

He got up from his seat, pushing through crowds of people before finally seeing Hannibal, who was talking to a few of the guests. 

Not wanting to interrupt them, he waited, turning to face the complimentary food table, pouring himself a glass of wine. 

They seemed to talk for hours. Will had watched almost two hours go by, and he was about to give up. 

After a few more minutes, he sighed, pouring out the half drank wine into the trash can, and heading towards the exit.

“Excuse me, ” Will heard someone call out. He continued walking without a second thought.

“Excuse me, you in the plaid shirt.”

Will stopped this time, taking a quick look around the room to see if anyone else was wearing plaid. It was just him. 

He turned on his heel to greet whoever wanted to talk with him.

“Uh, Y-“ his breath hitched in his throat, as the one person he had been waiting to talk to, was now talking to him. 

He cleared his throat and tries to compose himself.

“Yes?”

Hannibal reached out his hand with a smile.

“I had noticed you waiting to speak with me for a while, I’m terribly sorry to have made you wait this long, Mr...?”

Will looked to Hannibal’s outstretched hand, then hesitantly grasping it.

“Graham. But please, call me Will.”

Hannibal nodded.

“Will. Now then, what did you want to discuss?”

“I...uh..just wanted to say you’re an amazing harpsichord player. Were those really your own pieces?”

“They were indeed. I dedicated each song to something in my life that I care deeply about.”

“That’s amazing, I..”

He trailed off, remembering why he wanted to talk to him.

”..I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize? For what reason?”

“Well, I had closed my eyes during your performance. I felt I had to tell you I wasn’t bored, I was very interested, and closing my eyes helped me..”

He trailed off again, realizing the obscurity of the whole situation.

“..I’m sorry, but I have to get back home. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Lecter.”

He started to turn to leave, but Hannibal stopped him.

“Will, I understand what you were attempting to say. Please, don’t feel you have to apologize for such a small thing.”

Will relaxed, sensing that he was being sincere.

“Thank you, Dr.”

“You are most welcome.”

Hannibal reached into his coat pocket, giving Will a business card.

“If you need anything at all, please call me.” 

Will took the card, putting it in his wallet.

“Well, I better get going, thank you again, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal smiled and bowed his head in response.

“Goodbye, Will.”

Will smiled back before walking out of the building. 

He instantly shoved his hands into his pockets, forgetting how cold it was. 

He walked along the sidewalk, reaching the bus stop a few minutes later. He looked to the bus schedule, then sighing, seeing the next bus wouldn’t arrive for nearly half an hour. 

Before he could even sit down, he heard a muffled scream coming from the alleyway across from him. 

His heart pounded in his chest, immediately assuming the worst. 

A hand resting on his holster, he rushed over. The pungent smell of blood instantly hit him as he entered.

Despite being overwhelmed, Will ignored it, taking his gun out of his holster as he searched for whoever caused the blood spill. 

He saw an open window, broken glass scattered everywhere, along with an even stronger scent of blood. 

Hands trembling, he carefully crawled through the window, almost gasping as he saw the victim laying on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood. 

He instantly dropped his gun and knelt, searching for the place she was bleeding from. 

His hand ran over a gash in her abdomen, and he immediately took off his sweater and put pressure on her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

Despite his blood-drenched, trembling hands, he composed himself enough to dial 911.

”h-hello, my name is Will Graham, I’m across the street from the bus stop next to the Baltimore opera house. There’s a woman here that’s bleeding out and needs medical attention. Please hurry.”

Without wait for an answer, he hung up, going back to helping the women.

She was stiff. Unmoving. It was too late. 

Will tensed up in anger.

”You didn’t deserve to die like this.”

He whispered shakily.

He stood up, grabbing his gun.

Suddenly, as if it were a miracle, a masked man entered the building through the door across from him. 

The masked man pulled out his gun and pointed it at Will.

”Are you a cop?”

He asked.

Will raises his gun too, not pointed at the man, but ready.

”I’m not. Did you kill this girl?”

He asked, motioning to her.

”Yeah. So what, why do you care?”

”Why did you do it?”

The man smiled.

”Because it’s fun.”

Will gripped his gun harder.

”How could you think that?”

”You wouldn’t understand, I can tell you haven’t killed anyone.”

He stopped, walking closer to him.

”But I can give you the chance.”

Wills breath hitched in his throat, realizing what he meant.

”I won’t kill you. You deserve punishment for what you’ve done…but not death.”

The man shook his head, now stepping even closer until his chest pressed against the nozzle of Wills's gun.

”You’re going to kill me, whether it be by your own hands or mine. You need to experience the euphoria you get from taking a life, at least once. Everyone deserves to”

He grabbed the gun with both hands.

”Now, shoot.”

Will was frozen, he didn’t know how to react, he didn’t want to kill him, but he didn’t want him to get away either.

A shot suddenly rang out, making his ears throb, and bringing him back into reality. What was before him was the last thing he wanted to see. 

The masked man, collapsing onto the floor, bleeding heavily. 

Will looked to his hand, seeing his finger on the trigger. 

In shock he threw it aside, wanting to distance himself from it, then picking up his phone and dialing a number.

”Will? Why are you calling so late?” 

The voice on the other line answered.

”I-I can’t explain. There are two dead bodies in front of me, Jack. Come quick, I’ll explain when you get here. I’m in a building near the opera house in Baltimore.” 

After what felt like hours, lights from a car shined through the window, and a second later, the door swinging open. 

Jack stood still for a second, taking in the scene, before walking over to Will.

“So, what happened here?”

”I was waiting for the bus, then I heard a scream coming from over here and found the girl bleeding out on the floor. I tried to stop it, Jack, but I was too late,”

He stopped for a second, wiping a hand over his eyes as he felt tears forming.

”That guy over there, the murderer, tried to get me to kill him, and...I don’t know what happened, I blanked out for a second, and then he was on the floor.”

Jack frowned, looking to the man on the floor, then back to Will.

”You killed him?”

”I...I don’t know. If I did, I don’t remember doing it.”

Jack signed, pulling out his phone.

”We’ll talk about this later. Whether you killed him or not, I trust that it was in self-defense. Go home and get some sleep, I’ll call you in the morning.”

Will nodded.

”Thank you, Jack.”

He then left, without looking back. He wanted to distance himself from the scene as soon as he could. 

Not wanting to wait for the next bus, he called for a taxi. It arrived in a matter of minutes, and he was home in no time. 

Will paid the driver before walking into his house, smiling as his dogs greeted him with licks and tail wags.  
“Hey, guys.” 

He greeted with a smile, giving them all a few pats. 

He set out good for them before getting himself a glass of scotch and sitting down. 

No matter how bad his day was, his dogs were always there to help. For Will, his dogs were one of the few things that mattered to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Will bolted his eyes open at the sound of his phone, feeling around for it on his nightstand. He sat up when he finally found it, pressing the answer button.

”Hello?”

“Will, it’s Jack. We need you down here now. it’s a gruesome one, so be prepared. I’ll send you the address.”

Before Will could even answer, the call was ended.

Will ran his hands down his face before getting dressed, then getting in his car and leaving. He arrived at the scene an hour later, taking a few deep breaths as he saw blood spread everywhere.

He got out of his car, seeing Jack with other members of the Bearou, and walking over to them. Jack turned to Will as he saw him walk up.

”We got a witness who found the bodies at 8am this morning-“

he started, handing him the files.

”-they have been identified as John and Emma White.”  
He motioned towards the bodies.

”You know what to do.”

Will nodded, looking through the files, before kneeling near the bodies.

He faintly heard Jack tell everyone to clear the scene as he took off his glasses and closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

”I see Mr and Mrs White walking in the park. I need to kill. It doesn’t matter who it is, but the urge is overwhelming.”

He looks down, knife in hand, then slipping behind the couple.

”I first attack Mrs White, slitting her throat. I then go to Mr White, striking him in the head, causing severe brain damage. I leave them to die. I don’t care if they live, that’s the thrill of what I do. This is my design.”

Will snapped his eyes open, gasping for breath.

Once he collected himself, he called Jack over.

”So what’s this guys deal?”

Jack asked.

”He didn’t want to kill, he needed to kill. He had an overwhelming urge to kill people, and he didn’t care what happened.”

“I see. How do we catch him?”

”A killer like him is seen often. He won’t be easy to find. There’s no consistency, no signature style, nothing. The best we can do is hope forensics finds any of his DNA.”

Jack nodded.

”Okay. We’ll call you back in if we find anything.”

Wills eyes widened in surprise.

”You’re letting me go home?”

Jack leaned over, a hand cupped over his mouth.

”I can see you’re still shaken up from last night. I need you at your best. I need you to take in crime scenes one at a time. It’s in your favor, along with mine.”

Wills mouth curled up into a weak smile.

”Thank you, Jack.”

With that, he left.

Once he arrived home, he made a pot of coffee, which he had forgot to make when he woke up.

He eased himself down at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee, taking a few sips.

It was silent, except for the soft pants from his dogs, and the ticking of an old clock.

After only a few minutes, he sighed out of boredom. He’s never been home for so long, except for when he was sleeping. His dogs were good company of course, but he needed to do something, anything at all. He straighten up in his chair as he thought of something.

There aren’t any shows on this early, are there?

With only a flip phone, and not wanting to call anyone, he put on his coat, deciding to drive there instead.

He arrived a few hours later, sighing in relief as he saw the doors to the opera house hitched open. 

He begrudgingly pulled out his wallet, Seeing a pricing list, then went in, taking a seat.

It was mostly empty, only a few elderly people scattered about. 

Will turned his head as he felt the seat next to him dip down. 

His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

“Hello, Will, was it?”

”Dr Lecter. Nice to see you.”

Hannibal looked away for a second, seemingly lost in thought, looking back to Will.

“I have a subject I need to discuss with you. Do you mind if we go somewhere private?”

Will looked at him in confusion.

“Yes, of course.” 

Hannibal got up.

”Follow me.”

Will obliged.

They ended up at a car, which Hannibal goes in, motioning Will to do the same.

Will hesitated before opening the passenger door and sitting down.

”Will, I saw what you did last night. Do you do this often?

Wills heart dropped.

“Do what often, Dr?

“I apologize for being blunt, but...do you kill people often?”

Wills mouth opened agape, not knowing what to say, and fiddling with his hands nervously.

“I-I...I’m not sure what you mean, dr...

Hannibal meets his eyes.

“Like I mentioned, I saw you do it. There’s no point in lying, Will.”

Will tries to say something, but eventually sighs in defeat. 

“I didn’t mean to kill him. If you did see what I did, you know that he made me do it.”

“He might have pushed himself against the nozzle, but you’re the one who pulled the trigger.”

”I will tell you, i didn’t sense any bloodlust in you, if that makes you feel any better. I am a killer after all. Bloodthirst is a feeling I know well.

“You’ve….”

“I have. What will you do with this information?”

Will thought for a moment. 

What will I do? Is he serious? 

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“You know my secret, and now I know yours. I can’t let anyone know my secret. Will you keep mine?”

“I will.”

It was silent for a moment.

“Will, you have indeed exceeded my expectations. Tell me, What else lies beyond your well constructed walls?”

Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Your expectations?”

“I have been watching you since yesterday. I’m not certain why, although now I know the reason. You’re a killer. You can understand me, and I can help you understand yourself.”

“Help me understand...who I am? How so?”

“By therapy. If you’d like to, that Is.”

Will hesitates.

Therapy? I hate therapy…although, I have a feeling his therapy will be different from the normal kind...and after all, I need to figure out things in my life, things I can’t do by conventional means..

Will thinks right himself.

Will meets Hannibals eyes.

“Please, Dr lecter. Please help me understand.”

Hannibal nods, starting the engine.

“I will try my best. Shall we go back to my office? I am free today until noon.”

“Yes, let’s go, I’d like to start as soon as possible.”


	3. Chapter 3

They drive for close to an hour, finally arriving at the building. They both get out, then headed up the stairs and into the office.

“Please have a seat.”

Will nods, taking a seat.

Hannibal sits down as well, taking out a notebook and a pen.

“Now, let’s begin. How do you feel?”

“How do I feel?”

“It’s just a formality.”

“I feel...like I don’t know who I am.”

“Oh? Please, tell me more.”

“When I killed that guy...I wasn’t there until after I pulled the trigger….I froze up and tried to think what I should do, and then...before I knew what had happened, he was bleeding out on the floor.”

Hannibal leaded forward in his chair.

“If you weren’t present while you pulled the trigger, that could mean your mind was protecting you from the trauma that could result from that experience. Tell me, Will, how did you feel after you fired the gun?”

“I…don’t know. The more I think about it, the more I’m unsure how I felt. My mind is telling me that I...I enjoyed it, but that can’t possibly be true. Why would anyone enjoy taking a life?”

“Your mind can tell you things that you don’t agree with, but subconsciously, you know it to be true.”

“No. It can’t be true, I won’t accept it.”

“Will, the longer you deny it, the longer you’ll be unsure of who you are. It’s in your best interest.”

Will shakes his head no, but is unable to speak.

Can I really enjoy killing someone? I can’t possibly be like that guy...and yet...I felt...powerful…

“Will?”

Will exhales, breathing heavily.

“Dr...I know how I feel now…”

“When you killed the man? What is your conclusion?”

“I...felt powerful.”

Hannibal smiles.

“Good. Keep that feeling, embrace it. Will, do you know why I became a harpsichord player?”

Will shakes his head no.

“It was a coverup. It has been for a few years now.”

“Coverup? For murders?”

“Yes. Though recently, I’ve actually started to enjoy it. At first it was merely a cover story, but then I started liking it. The way the music rings in one's ears, the feeling of the keys under the fingers...combined with the thrill of knowing no one suspects you, it’s almost euphoric.”

“Dr...can you teach me how to play the harpsichord? If the feeling really is how you described it...I would like to experience it for myself. Sitting in the crowd listening to you play...that was amazing. The way the notes washed over me, it was pure bliss. I don’t know the first thing about music, but the way you played the music...I knew you were passionate about it.”

Hannibal smiles.

“That feeling comes with all instruments, it’s one of the many gifts of being alive. Come with me, I’ll teach you how to play.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer!

Will follows Hannibal to a room, where a few instruments are displayed. Hannibal motions to the harpsichord and Will sits down, Hannibal taking a seat next to him on the stool.

Hannibal reaches over, flipping the music book resting on the easel back to the beginning page.

“Place your fingers in middle C, right there.”

He puts a finger on middle C, and Will follows.

Hannibal takes him through the steps to play C major. Once Will got it down, Hannibal smiled at him.

“Good, Will. That's C major.”

He looks to his watch which started to beep. He clicked it to stop.

“Has it been that long already?”

He tsks his tongue, getting up from his seat at the harpsichord.

“Will, Would you like to come by tomorrow? It’s your choice.”

Will smiles softly.

“I would like that. Thank you, Dr Lecter. I’ll see you then.” 

With that, Will grabbed his coat and left, giving a nod to the patient waiting outside.


End file.
